Personal electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and other similar devices, may use notifications as a way to provide relevant information to users of the devices. Notifications may be used in a variety of contexts to provide, for example, system alerts, missed communication alerts, application-specific alerts, and other appropriate alerts.